


As Constant as the Northern Star

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [14]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Absolute fluff, Boys In Love, Cuddling, M/M, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty and Zane share a quiet moment in their busy lives, enjoying the peace that can come only from being with the one they love.Day 14:Wish upon a star





	As Constant as the Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but hopefully worth the delay!

“Come on, Lone Star.  There’s something you need to see.”  Ty nodded at the stairs which led to the top floor of the row house, a floor they rarely used.  When Sidewinder stayed over, they had rooms up there but mostly they were forgotten most of the time.  Zane could count on one hand the number of times he’d been up there. So why Ty wanted him to go there now was baffling. 

Still, he diligently followed after his lover, assuming there was some reason Ty needed him up there rather than bringing whatever it was downstairs.  “I’m coming. This better be good,” he grumbled as he climbed the last flight of stairs.

“It is!”  Ty’s sing-song tone made Zane roll his eyes and he took a right to follow his lover’s voice into the back bedroom of their home.  Like the rest of the house, everything was neat and tidy, nothing out of place. Considering who used these rooms, Zane was unsure whether to find that surprising or not.  With Marines, you never could tell.

But it also meant that there was very little of interest in the room.  A bed, a closet, a dresser, and a small table. Nothing to warrant Ty’s excitement.

Leaning against the door jam, Zane waited for something miraculous to happen, but Ty stood on the other side of the room, simply grinning at him.  Zane raised a brow in question and only then did Ty speak. “Have you ever looked out the window here?” was not a question Zane expected and he shook his head.

“I’ve looked out the window one floor down so I suspect the view is similar.  Why?”

Ty rolled his eyes.  “Haven’t we talked about being more observant?”  He pulled back the curtain to reveal not a window but a door.  To the outside. “This floor is significantly smaller than the others.  You never questioned that?”

To be honest, he hadn’t.  Zane figured the roof slanted at the top of the house, or there was storage or something else entirely.  It simply wasn’t anything he even thought about. “I’m guessing there is a balcony out there. So why are you showing it to me today?”

“I believe they called it a veranda when I moved in because I look like someone who cares about having something called a fucking  _ veranda _ .”  Zane did his best not to laugh but sometimes Ty made it so damn difficult.  “And because there is something out here I think you might appreciate. Don’t you trust me?”

Those were words that made the hairs on Zane’s arms stand up, words that signaled Ty being up to something.  And generally, that involved a lot of running or being shot at or breaking several international laws.

Often all of them at the same time.

“Of course I trust you, Grady.  God help me but I do.” He stepped onto the porch, surprised to find it actually set up with lounge chairs and a table.  “Why haven’t we used this before?” he asked. Zane hadn’t lived there officially for very long but he’d been staying there for quite a while before that.  Surely he would have known this was up here. Or not. When he was here, he was focused on Ty, not the house, most of the time. 

Ty looked around.  “A little too exposed for my liking most of the time but I think tonight it will be alright.  Kill the lights, will you?” Zane did, not sure if they were sitting in the dark to make Ty feel better or because it was necessary for whatever Ty had planned.  “Come sit with me.”

Taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, Zane held out his arms, welcoming Ty into them. Ty settled between Zane’s legs, back to his lover’s chest.  “So, doll, what  _ are _ we doing out here?”  With the lights out in the spare bedroom and no light on the patio, they were as hidden as they could be.  It was just the two of them and the quiet Baltimore night. 

As he laced their fingers together, Ty tightened Zane’s arms around him.  “Look up, darlin’.” 

Far above their heads, visible even through the light pollution of the city behind them, the clear sky revealed hundreds of thousands of stars.  Zane’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never even considered that they would be able to stargaze in the city. At home, the stars were spectacular, with nothing but the ranch for miles in any direction.  They were dimmer here, didn’t have the luminescence that he was used to, but they were there all the same. 

“Do you know any of the constellations?  I learned them with the team when we were in Afghanistan.  There were long nights where nothing happened and we needed something to do.”  The rarity of Ty talking about his time in the service was enough that Zane almost leaned forward even as he held Ty in front of him, just to make sure he didn’t miss anything.  “I knew some before, like the Big Dipper. But others, we learned there.” 

Ty shifted, glancing at Zane just enough for Zane to see the mischievous glint in his eyes, and he prepared himself for what was to come.  “Orion’s belt will always be my least favorite. What a waist of space.”

Groaning, Zane buried his face in Ty’s hair.  “That was terrible. Three stars,” he mumbled.  

Shoulders shaking, he could feel Ty trying to hold in his laughter but he snorted once and they both lost it, laughing long and loud.  “Pun penalty, Lone Star.”

“You started it, Meow Mix.”

They continued to giggle for a few minutes before they fell back into a comfortable silence.  

Zane struggled to find something to say if he said anything at all.  He sat here in a home he shared with a man he loved, holding him close and watching the stars.  It was every romance movie he’d ever seen and never once did he expect that he would get to live it some day.  NOw that he had this, Zane would never let it go.

Before he founds his words, he gasped as a star shot across the sky.  “Make a wish, Zane,” Ty whispered, having seen it as well. 

With Ty in his arms and in his life, with a job he loved, a home he was happy to come home to every night and a family in West Virginia who loved him just as much (if not more) than his family back in Texas, Zane was loathe to think of anything else he could want.

“I don’t want anything else, Ty.  I have you.” The simplest, most truthful answer he could give.  

Ty twisted to kiss Zane’s jaw.  “Sap.”

“Yes, but I’m your sap and you love it.”  Ty was by far the more romantic of the two of them but Zane had his moments, generally managing to catch Ty off guard when he did. 

“I do.”  He settled back against Zane’s chest and he thought maybe that was it.  But then Ty whispered into the dark night, “ _ Doubt thou the stars are fire.  Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar.  But never doubt I love _ . I love you, Zane.”

“And you say I’m a sap,” Zane muttered.  “I love you, too, Ty. Forever.” And as another star shot across the sky, Zane found he did have a wish after all.  To hold onto this man and this love for as long as he possibly could. Forever might just be long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
